Un anniversaire mémorable
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Tsunayuki Sawada, fraîchement nommée au poste de Decima Vongola, fête sa majorité avec ses proches. Et elle apprend à ses dépends que, pour le bien de tous, elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter son Hyper-Intuition... Comment ça, cet objet minuscule que tient Iemitsu est un test de grossesse ?... Positif ? Mais alors, qui est le père ? All-27 et Fem!Tsuna x ?
1. Annonce fracassante

**Ciaossu ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction censée être drôle sauf pour Tsuna.**_  
_

**Ici, le personnage principal est la Decima Vongola, que j'ai renommée Sawada Tsunayuki.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient sauf le scénario. Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fanfiction.  
**

**Ne me blâmez pas pour ce délire U.U  
**

* * *

_Tsuna était anxieuse._

_En tant que Decima Vongola, cela lui arrivait souvent de se prendre la tête mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. D'habitude, elle pouvait compter sur ses amis quand elle se trouvait dans une impasse, mais là… Elle avala difficilement sa salive, l'air paniquée, regardant une aura meurtrière impressionnante se former autour de son père. Père qui tenait à la main un petit objet selon lui particulièrement inapproprié._

_Un test de grossesse._

_- Qui ? souffla-t-il d'une voix polaire._

_Positif._

- Reborn, bon sang ! s'écria la jeune fille d'une voix aigüe (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude). Je vais à mon anniversaire, pas à un gala !

Le pistolet pointé en une fraction de seconde sur sa tempe la fit changer d'avis aussi vite que Xanxus s'avalait une bouteille de tequila (c'est vous dire la vitesse !).

- HIIIIIIII ! Okay, j'ai compris, je vais mettre ce truc.

- Ce truc, Tsuna, murmura son ancien tuteur à l'oreille, est une robe de soirée de luxe, créée spécialement pour l'occasion par les meilleures agences de haute-couture. Si tu ne veux pas la mettre…

Sentant venir les menaces habituelles (qu'il mettait, malheureusement, toujours à l'exécution), la mafieuse attrapa le vêtement et se précipita derrière le paravent dressé pour l'occasion dans sa chambre.

- Reborn-san a raison, Hime ! déclama Gokudera sans cacher son enthousiasme. Il faut vous montrer dans toute votre splendeur face aux imbéciles qui ne reconnaissent pas encore votre magnificence et-

- La Varia va venir, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Fran, kufufufu…

Tous les gardiens étaient là, vêtus des costumes associés à leur fonction, n'attendant que leur boss. Même Hibari, le solitaire nuage, avait voyagé depuis Namimori en vue de participer à la fête de majorité de son amie d'enfance : l'omnivore, comme il aimait l'appeler. Monsieur "kufufu" (voyons, appelez-moi Mukuro !) avait également lâché un temps ses affaires louches pour venir harceler sa petite princesse, « je fais ça uniquement dans le but de posséder ton corps » étant le prétexte. Bien sûr, Ryôhei, Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient tous trois présents depuis des mois dans le manoir Vongola : c'étaient les seuls gardiens à effectuer des missions pour elle sans qu'elle n'ait à insister lourdement… Un petit Lambo de sept ans se curait le nez dans un coin, réprimandé par I-Pin. Chrome, deuxième gardien de la Brume, était assise sur une chaise à l'écart, Fûta sur les genoux. Haru, nouvellement promue assistante illusionniste au sein de la Varia (après être passée par l'apprentissage soi-disant gore de monsieur "kufufu"), s'extasia derrière le paravent.

- Hahi ! Tsuna-chan, tu es superbe !

Reborn sourit sous son fédora, satisfait. Et ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'élargir légèrement lorsque la jeune femme sortit à la lumière. La robe chocolat à une bretelle moulait son corps finement musclé sans que ce soit indécent, révélant des jambes élancées. Sa taille de guêpe était enserrée par une ceinture dorée formant un joli nœud, le tout s'évasant un peu vers le bas jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. La fière Vongola Decima tenait tant bien que mal sur des talons de quelques centimètres, largement plus petits que ceux aux pieds de ses amies. Ses cheveux châtains, éternellement rebelles sur le haut de son crâne, ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, complétant le tableau magnifique avec des bijoux en or discrets mais sans doute très chers…

- Je sens que ça va mal se finir, bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de rester en équilibre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : à peine un pas et elle se cassait la figure. Heureusement, une main salvatrice l'empêcha de faire un énième coucou à la moquette de sa chambre.

- Hep là ! Ça va, Tsuna ? Kora !

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie malgré tout.

- Colonnello ! Tu as pu venir ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou dès qu'il la remis sur pied.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il, lui ébouriffant les cheveux après lui avoir rendue son étreinte. J'allais pas louper ta fête privée d'anniversaire, kora !

- Pourtant, tu n'es pas venu à la cérémonie…

- Désolé, s'excusa le nouveau commandant du Comsubim. J'avais des nouvelles recrues à gérer et-

- Les autres sont là ? coupa le tueur à gages. Je pensais pourtant que Verde n'avait pas l'intention de se déplacer.

Tsuna s'écarta de son ami, le laissant partir dans des explications abracadabrantes jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes finissent invariablement par en venir aux mains… Elle soupira, blasée. Qu'ils aillent se battre dehors, elle ne répondait de rien ! Au mois, Colonnello souriait de façon sincère : il semblait s'être entièrement remis du râteau cuisant que lui avait balancé Lal après la fin de la malédiction… A présent, la militaire devait se mordre les doigts : trop fière pour lui ouvrir les bras, trop chamboulée par son changement de corps, trop elle-même, elle l'avait une fois de plus congédié. Une fois de trop. Leur rencontre suivante fut marquée par la surprise : l'homme blond l'ignora totalement, la considérant au plus comme une collègue de travail. Et lorsqu'elle avait tenté de joindre les anciens Arcobaleno pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle avait reçu un message d'avertissement officiel de la Decima Vongola, marqué de la flamme de la volonté : _Si tu le fais souffrir une nouvelle f__ois, sois sûre que je m'occuperais personnellement de toi._

Sawada Tsunayuki avait beaucoup pris en maturité et ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds dès qu'il s'agissait du bien-être de son entourage. Si auparavant elle n'était pas proche du blond, à présent, il était certain qu'une amitié profonde les liait. Et ce n'était pas le seul dans ce cas…

Les deux anciens bébés se livraient un combat au corps à corps dans le jardin intérieur du manoir sous les cris d'encouragement du public. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à soupirer, la jeune femme fut surprise que quelqu'une vienne s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Eh bien, je vois que tout le monde est aussi énergique que d'habitude, sourit Fon en embrassant Tsuna sur le front.

Elle rougit avant de se reprendre avec l'arrivée de la jeune I-Pin.

- Maître ! hurla la petite fille en sautant sur ses genoux. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Il rit un instant, apaisant la nervosité grandissante de la mafieuse.

- Je n'aime pas spécialement voler, contrairement à notre ami Colonnello, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas rater les dix-huit ans de Tsuna.

- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à dire !

Sortant de nulle part, un Skull au meilleur de sa forme débarqua devant la jeune fille, s'apprêtant vraisemblablement à partir dans une de ses déclarations sur la chevalerie dont il avait le secret (oui, celles qui avaient tendance à mettre les nerfs du bras-droit auto-proclamé à vif, celles-là même qui étaient nées lorsque Tsuna avait pris sa défense face à Reborn alors qu'il n'était qu'un Arcobaleno). Seulement, il se fit faucher en chemin par un tir de flamme de la volonté.

- Déchet, grogna une voix reconnaissable. Tu me pompes l'air avec tes conneries, dégage.

- Euh, il a pas encore dit un mot…

Xanxus, affalé contre un muret et entouré par le reste de la Varia, ouvrit un œil écarlate. La jeune femme déglutit, les jaugea un instant du regard, puis décida de mater quelqu'un d'autre. Voyons voir… Les Arcobaleno étaient tous présents, de même que la famille Millefiore (tiens, Byakuran lui faisait un signe de la main, la joue gonflée de marshmallow), Dino et ses hommes ainsi que les Simon. Enma se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie avec un petit sourire timide (la foule faisait ressortir ce vieux trait de caractère), accompagné de Basil.

- Pas trop stressée, Tsuna ? demanda-t-il en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du membre du CEDEF, fermant les paupières.

- Va bien falloir faire avec…

Et effectivement, Tsunayuki se débrouilla pour faire face à la tension qui montait, ignorant son Hyper Intuition qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir pendant qu'il était encore temps. L'esprit embrouillé par une sonnette d'alarme qu'elle pensait inutile (qui serait assez stupide pour l'attaquer au manoir Vongola, franchement ?), ne se doutant pas que l'ennemi viendrait de l'intérieur (et quel ennemi…), elle se rendit avec tout ce beau monde à la salle de réception pour boire un apéritif. La Vongola Decima fit un petit discours qu'elle aurait préféré éviter vu les cris de joie de sa mère puis se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle des fêtes.

Et là, ce fut le drame.

Iemitsu Sawada arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, provoquant une entrée remarquée, essoufflé d'avoir dû courir depuis la chambre de sa fille (deuxième étage) jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

_Un silence de mort s'installa tandis que toutes les personnes présentes se tournaient lentement vers la Vongola Decima. Tous, même le père de l'enfant (bien évidemment présent), avaient les yeux écarquillés par la nouvelle._

_Alors que des discussions assourdissantes partant dans tous les sens s'annonçaient, Tsunayuki se prit la tête dans les mains : mais bordel, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas __écouté__ son Hyper Intuition ?!_


	2. Les Vongola

Comme Tsunayuki ne bougeait pas et que les invités semblaient (pour 90%) sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, l'homme des situations exceptionnelles intervint : j'ai nommé, Reborn !

- Eh bien, voilà une situation intéressante, souffla-t-il en se levant. Puisque notre Princesse n'a pas l'air décidée à répondre, je propose qu'on monte une cellule d'enquête pour l'occasion.

La dite princesse manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ça puis en remarquant que Iemitsu semblait partant.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, confirma le chef du CEDEF. Puisque tous les suspects sont là, on va juste sceller les sorties et s'isoler du monde extérieur en attendant que la vérité soit établie.

- Mais enfin, Reborn ! s'exclama la mafieuse. T'es complètement fou !

- A moins bien sûr, continua le tueur à gages en l'ignorant, que Tsuna ne nous dise tout de suite l'identité du père pour que Iemitsu le réduise en charpie.

Vu les pulsions meurtrières dégageant de ce dernier, nul doute que n'importe qui dans la salle avait du souci à se faire.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, interrompit le Gardien de la Brume, mais qui va constituer cette cellule d'enquête ? Puisque tout le monde est suspecté d'avoir souillé la pureté de notre Princesse…

- Bien évidemment, ce seront aux femmes de remplir ce rôle ! déclara le père de la Decima.

- Hahi ?

Ce fut ainsi que Chrome, Haru, I-Pin et Uni furent amenés à former une équipe de choc. Leur mission : débusquer l'odieux criminel qui avait volé l'innocence de Sawada Tsunayuki et l'avait mis enceinte ! Joli programme en perspective… Ils se réunirent dans le bureau du boss Vongola et cogitèrent un petit moment avant de se mettre au travail.

- D'abord, il faut dresser une liste des suspects et déterminer leur relation avec Tsuna, décida la princesse des Arcobaleno.

- Hahi ! Good idea, Uni-chan ! s'exclama la fan de cosplay en prenant un papier et un stylo.

Chrome se mit donc à citer les proches de Tsuna un à un, jusqu'à en arriver à un résultat potable.

- Maintenant, pépia la chinoise, il faut savoir qu'est-ce qui les rapproche de Tsuna-nee ! On peut éliminer Ryôhei-nii, Lambo, Levi-a-than et Verde, je pense. Si on débutait avec la personne qui a suggéré cette idée d'enquête ?

- Commençons par Reborn, acquiesça la voyante. Le hitman numéro 1.

- Il est souvent numéro 1, quand même, remarqua l'illusionniste avant de réfléchir intensément.

La relation entre le boss… et son ancien tuteur.

_- Tsuna ? appela une voix. Tsuna !_

_La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, grognant de mécontentement._

_- Encore cinq minutes…_

_Elle sentit un poids sur son matelas et ouvrit donc un peu les yeux, s'attendant un trouver un bébé tenant à la main Léon-pistolet. A la place, ce fut Reborn sous forme adulte à quelques centimètres de son visage qui acheva de la réveiller._

_- Lève-toi, Tsuna, chuchota le tueur. Sinon, je vais trouver une autre raison de te garder couchée…_

La tête de Haru partit en arrière, projetée par une effusion de sang.

- LEMOOOON ! hurla-t-elle en attrapant une feuille passant par-là (un rapport de mission parlant des énièmes dégâts de la Varia).

- Euh…

- Tu es trop jeune pour ça, I-Pin, dit Chrome en lui tapotant l'épaule, pas plus déphasée que ça.

Elle et Uni avait une légère rougeur sur leurs pommettes mais les jeunes filles reprirent finalement leur calme avant d'écrire sur la feuille : « Reborn : la personne la plus proche de Tsuna à tout point de vue, elle ne peut rien lui cacher. »

- Bon, suivant, soupira la japonaise en s'essuyant encore le nez. C'est cet abruti aux dynamites…

_- Hayato est un ami très proche, s'écria Tsuna, les larmes aux yeux, en se plaçant devant lui. Je comprends que tu critiques ses traits de caractère mais je l'apprécie comme il est. Tant pis si tu ne le reconnais pas en tant que Gardien de la Tempête, je refuse qu'il reparte en Italie !_

_Ces mots avaient touchés son bras-droit plus que de raison et aussitôt qu'il eut reçu son héritage Vongola de la part d'un G particulièrement moqueur, il se mit à genoux et fit un __baisemain à la Decima. _Sa _Decima…_

_- Merci, Princesse…_

I-Pin fut toute émoustillée devant cette scène touchante tandis qu'Uni souriait doucement.

- Ils sont très mignons aussi, tous les deux, asséna-t-elle d'un air grave. Je crois que c'est également un suspect à prendre au sérieux.

- Moui, c'est vrai, concéda Haru. Voyons, marquons ça : « Gokudera : son bras-droit, fidèle et loyal plus que de raison ».

- Qui est le suivant ? demanda doucement Chrome. Yamamoto-kun ?

_Après avoir fui le Gola Mosca, le groupe ralentit un peu et le Takeshi de dix ans plus tard posa un regard indéchiffrable sur Tsuna. Un sourire étrangement nostalgique mais apaisé étira ses lèvres et il l'enlaça malgré les hurlements de Gokudera._

_- Tu nous as tous manqué, Tsuna, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué…_

_Sans un mot, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte avec le même sourire que son Gardien de la Pluie._

_- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, Takeshi._

Une nouvelle fois, Haru eut un saignement de nez démentiel.

- KYAAAA !

Les trois autres filles s'étant préalablement bouché les oreilles avec des boules Quiès, elles purent marquer en silence leur verdict. « Yamamoto : Ami très proche, celui qui redonne toujours le sourire à Tsuna. »

- Ensuite, ajouta Chrome d'une voix douce, on ferait mieux de penser à Mukuro-sama…

- Hahi ! Tu penses vraiment que le Maître est intéressé par Tsuna-chan ?!

- Eh bien…

_Le combat Mukuro vs Mammon s'était soldé par une défaite cuisante pour l'Arcobaleno. Sonnée, l'équipe de la jeune collégienne ne bougeait pas._

_- Mukuro, chuchota la Decima sans le lâcher du regard._

_Il se tourna vers elle, plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens._

_- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, sourit-il étrangement. Si j'ai accepté de devenir ton gardien, c'est uniquement dans le but de posséder plus facilement ton corps, Tsunayuki._

_C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et la jeune femme eut la décence de rougir alors qu'il caressait sa joue en prononçant ces paroles._

- Effectivement, admis la japonaise, c'est vraisemblable. Voilà ce que je vais noter… « Mukuro : "Je veux posséder ton corps" est suffisant pour le soupçonner ! ».

Uni eut un sourire amusé, à l'inverse de celui, légèrement lugubre de Chrome.

- Le prochain, c'est…

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, herbivore ?_

_La petite fille de cinq ans sanglota devant le regard sombre de l'inconnu. A peine plus âgé qu'elle et il la méprisait déjà !_

_- J'ai voulu aider un petit chat à descendre d'un arbre mais je me suis fait mal en tombant, je ne peux plus bouger, renifla Tsuna._

_En ouvrant les bras, elle montra un chaton très jeune et bien trop mignon pour son bien. Kyôya les observa longuement sans bouger mais rattrapa au final la fillette lorsqu'elle se cassa la figure en essayant de se lever._

_- Si tu as mal, c'est que tu n'es qu'un faible herbivore. Mais pour avoir aidé un être sans défense, je ne vais pas te mordre à mort. Où est-ce que tu habites ?_

_Dix ans plus tard, il était toujours au côté de la gamine devenue omnivore. Il le resterait, peu importe la distance les séparant._

- Je crois que c'est le fait que le chaton soit mignon qui lui a sauvé la mise, murmura la plus jeune. On pourrait mettre… « Hibari : ami d'enfance, très protecteur envers elle » ?

- Ouaip, confirma Haru. On passe à la Varia maintenant ?


	3. Varia et compagnie

**- … On pourrait mettre… « Hibari : ami d'enfance, très protecteur envers elle » ?**

**- Ouaip, confirma Haru. On passe à la Varia maintenant ?**

Elles se regardèrent toutes en chiens de faïence.

- Je crois que tout le monde s'en rappelle, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Uni, découragée.

_Tsuna s'était absentée trois jours. Trois jours de trop. Lorsqu'elle était revenue de négociations avec un de leurs alliés les plus importants, elle s'était retrouvée face à un désastre : le manoir Vongola avec l'aile Ouest en moins._

_- C'é-c'était la Varia, bafouilla Basil en croisant le regard brûlant de colère de la Decima._

_Sans un mot, elle s'était rendue seule en voiture au QG de l'unité d'élite. Elle y était restée une semaine entière, ne répondant ni au téléphone ni aux e-mails. A son retour, elle n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qui s'était passé._

_- Ça ne vous regarde pas, clamait-elle en détournant le regard aussitôt qu'on lui posait la question._

_Etrangement, après ça, même les dangereux Squalo et Xanxus se tenaient un peu plus tranquilles…_

- On n'a jamais su ce qui avait pu arriver, souffla Chrome en se massant les tempes.

- Essayons ça. « Xanxus, Squalo et Bel : Decima n'a jamais voulu raconté sa visite à la Varia. »

Haru réagit aussitôt, sur le qui-vive.

- Hahi ! Et Fran ?

Chrome réfléchis un instant, l'index posé sur ses lèvres.

- Il est lui aussi suspect, souviens-toi.

_Tsuna avait décidé, après s'être rappelé comment Mukuro traitait son élève, qu'il était temps que ce dernier "prenne son indépendance". Autrement dit, elle lui offrait une porte de sortie pour finir son apprentissage loin de son sadique de maître. Afin d'être accepté dans la Varia, il avait donc dû jouer le rôle de garde du corps de la Decima pendant quelques temps._

_Discrètement, lors d'une mission quelconque, il avait réussi à acculé une vingtaine de truands décidés à s'en prendre à la jeune femme._

_- Vous savez, avait-il commencé de façon nonchalante en s'appuyant contre un mur, j'aime beaucoup la Decima. Grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir être un peu moins maltraité et parfaire mes illusions seul. Pas que je n'aime pas mon Maître, mais j'en ai un peu marre de me prendre des coups de tridents dans la tête._

_Laissant ses flammes de la Brume envelopper l'étage dans lesquels ils se trouvaient, le jeune homme à la chevelure verte sourit. D'un sourire typiquement Mukuro Rokudo, celui qui n'annonçait rien de bon._

_- Peu importe l'adversaire, je ne laisserais personne la toucher…_

Les jeunes filles restèrent longuement silencieuse, frissonnantes. Plus personne n'avait entendu parler de ces gars après ça…

- Bon, inspira Uni, je propose qu'on mette ceci. « Fran : reconnaissant envers la Decima pour l'avoir placé à la Varia ».

- Je note, conclut Haru d'un ton vif. Qui est le prochain ?

Loin des enquêtes étonnamment justes de mafieuses déjantées, Tsuna se reposait dans sa chambre. Lorsque son armoire, celle qui dissimulait un passage secret, s'ouvrit, ce fut sur l'homme de ses pensées.

- Tu as pu venir, sourit-elle en l'approchant.

Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme la regarda de haut en bas avant de se fixer sur son ventre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? finit-il par dire d'une voix où se côtoyaient dangereusement reproche et surprise.

Tsuna fit une moue triste, blessée qu'il ait pris la nouvelle aussi mal.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota la Decima, je ne l'ai su qu'hier et je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de t'en parler.

Il soupira, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

- Est-ce que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ? murmura Tsuna d'une toute petite voix.

- Si ! la récria-t-il aussitôt. Bien sûr que si, même si c'est un peu tôt, ce n'est pas grave. On va s'en occuper ensemble… enfin, si on survit tous les deux à l'enquête de ton père.

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire avant de s'embrasser longuement, heureux d'avoir encore un minimum de tranquillité dans ce manoir de fous.

* * *

- Pourquoi pas Enma Kozato ? proposa I-Pin dans toute sa candeur. Tsuna l'aime beaucoup.

Et elle n'est pas la seule, pensèrent-elles toutes.

_Nana avait l'air d'oublier complètement quel âge avait les deux adolescents. A 15 ans, on ne laisse définitivement PAS sa fille dormir avec un garçon dans la même chambre ! Surtout si personne n'est à la maison pour les surveiller : Reborn était en voyage, Iemitsu embarquait sa femme pour un week-end en amoureux au Mont Fûji et les petits avaient trouvé refuge chez Gokudera, envahi par sa sœur._

_- Bonne nuit, amusez-vous bien ! s'écria Nana en fermant la porte._

_Enma avait un pyjama écarlate assorti à ses cheveux tandis que Tsuna portait une chemise de nuit un peu grande, tombant sur ses épaules._

_- Alors, commença-t-elle avec un sourire, tout va bien avec Adelheid ?_

_La rejoignant sur son lit, le lycéen se mit à parler et on aurait pu entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée les crises de fou rire qu'ils pouvaient avoir. La dernière fut due aux chatouillis de la jeune fille, qui finit tout de même par se faire dominer par son meilleur ami. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, elle était allongée au-dessous de lui, son pyjama descendu sur une bonne partie de son épaule nue. Se mordant la lèvre, aussi rouge que lui, elle plongea son regard chocolat dans celui, magnifique d'Enma…_

- Je crois qu'on a perdu Haru, commenta Chrome en donnant un petit coup de trident dans la tête de l'intéressée.

Le nez en sang, de la bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres, la japonaise semblait avoir perdu la tête.

- Leeeemon, grogna-t-elle en gribouillant sur sa feuille. « Enma : meilleur ami, ils ont une relation fusionnelle ! »

- Mais oui, bien sûr, grinça Uni en s'essuyant elle-même le nez avec un mouchoir sorti d'on-ne-sait-où. Et après ? Byakuran ?

Elles s'entre-regardèrent, indécises.

- Allons-y pour le fan de marshmallows, décida la brunette avec entrain.

_Gokudera était furieux. Non, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, c'est vrai. Mais bon, à situation exceptionnelle, hurlements exceptionnels…_

_- Enfin, HIME ! POURQUOI vous accordez votre confiance à ce type ?! cria-t-il en désignant l'individu innommable en question._

_Toujours avec ce sourire joyeux scotché au visage, avalant un énième paquet de bonbons, Byakuran voletait avec de mini-ailes, flottant derrière Tsuna._

_- Parce que je sais qu'il est différent de celui du futur, répéta une énième fois la Decima Vongola en retenant un soupir._

_- Je suis content de voir que tu me défendes aussi vaillamment contre un tel buté, ricana l'intéressé, tout à fait conscient qu'il s'enfonçait._

_Elle fit la moue, ennuyée qu'il ne l'aide pas plus que ça, avant de se figer. Byakuran venait de lui glisser en partie un marshmallow dans la bouche, l'embrassant doucement, mordant sa lèvre en même temps qu'il récupérait la moitié de la sucrerie._

_- Ah, je me demande quel est le plus sucré entre tes lèvres et un marshmallow, Tsuna-chan !_

_Le tout en évitant les dynamites balancées à tout va par un bras-droit hors de lui. Sans compter que Kyôya n'avait pas l'air spécialement content, au contraire, il sortait ses tonfas avec l'intention évidente de démembrer le diable blanc pour « outrage à la pudeur en public ». Ouh, l'excuse bidon…_

Cette fois-ci, I-Pin ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi les plus grandes saignaient toutes du nez, les yeux dans le vague. Ah, la pauvre petite, si elle savait à quel point l'esprit des adolescentes est dépravé à notre époque…

- Je-je-je dirais, bafouilla Haru, un truc du style… « Byakuran : Fait toujours un geste de trop, très affectueux avec elle et Tsuna le laisse faire. »

- Oui, confirma Uni en essuyant la bave coulant de ses lèvres avec élégance (si tant est qu'on puisse avoir de l'élégance dans une position pareille).

Chrome inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer les images de yaoi pas très nettes qui avaient envahi son esprit, faisant de même que ses amies : depuis le temps que tout ce monde courait après Tsuna, elles avaient la technique imparable pour s'occuper… Les trois jeunes femmes avaient imaginé une version masculine de Tsunayuki, un certain Tsunayoshi, et le mettaient mentalement dans toutes les situations que rencontrait la Decima Vongola. D'où la bave, le nez en sang et les cris surexcités parlant de choses étranges (yaoi, lemon, seme, uke…).

- La suite avec les Millefiore ? tenta la chinoise pour reprendre le contrôle des furies. Il reste Spanner, Shôichi et Gamma, non ?


	4. Arcobaleno

**- La suite avec les Millefiore ? tenta la chinoise pour reprendre le contrôle des furies. Il reste Spanner, Shôichi et Gamma, non ?**

- Hahi ! Si on commençait par Gamma ? proposa Haru. Même si je me demande comment il pourrait être l'élu du cœur de Tsuna-chan…

Uni eut un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

- Tu serais surprise de savoir à quel point ils sont proches…

_La guerre des représentants avait pris fin. Tsuna avait gagné, comme toujours, même si elle en était ressortie gravement blessée. Reborn, Uni et tous les autres Arcobaleno avaient vu leur malédiction se briser. Tous pouvaient reprendre une vie normale… enfin, s'ils étaient seulement capables de vivre normalement et elle en doutait beaucoup._

_Ce soir-là, il y avait un matsuri en ville, avec des feux d'artifices promettant d'être sublimes. C'est donc clopin-clopant que la jeune fille s'y était rendue. Une fois sur place, dans toute sa dextérité, elle avait réussi à perdre TOUS ses Gardiens (y compris Gokudera ou Kyôya, un comble !), sans compter la disparition de Reborn. Tsss, il était sans doute parti préparer un plan diabolique pour "pimenter" la soirée, comme d'habitude._

_Et également avec tout son équilibre, la Decima Vongola finit par dire bonsoir au sol après qu'on lui soit rentré dedans. Se relevant tant bien que mal, elle ne remarqua la présence d'un mafieux que lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever._

_- Ça va ? demanda Gamma._

_- Euh, oui, merci, souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux._

_Ce n'était pas le commandant du Black Spell qu'elle avait connu. Ce n'était pas cet homme meurtri, pétri de vengeance envers Byakuran (enfin, moins). Ce n'était pas le guerrier terrifié à l'idée que sa princesse ne meure. Il était différent, apaisé, et cela réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme de savoir qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien. Une explosion retentit et ils levèrent tous les deux la tête vers le ciel. Une superbe rouge venait d'illuminer la voûte céleste. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'italien tandis qu'il prenait Tsuna dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie._

_- Si on ne se dépêche pas, expliqua-t-il pendant qu'elle se transformait en tomate, on n'aura pas de bonne place pour les feux d'artifices. Ce serait bête, non ?_

Une fois de plus, personne ne parla pendant un moment, tentant d'absorber le choc émotionnel (et de sécher les larmes devant cette scène digne d'un pur shôjo).

- Hahi ! Que dites-vous de ça ? renifla la jeune illusionniste. « Gamma : lui est éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la vie de sa princesse » ?

- Ça sonne bien, confirma son aînée. Bien que j'ai du mal à croire que ça se soit vraiment passé…

- Bien, coupa I-Pin en se redressant, qui est le suivant ?

_Tsuna était vraiment très fatiguée en ce moment. Avec la charge de Decima Vongola, la stupidité chronique de ses gardiens (nda : clin d'œil à la fiction « Souvenirs Souvenirs » que je conseille vivement !) et la Varia, elle n'avait plus un moment à elle !_

_S'étirant avec souplesse, elle remarqua que la lune était levée depuis bien longtemps. Vu l'heure, elle devait être la seule encore réveillée, constata la jeune fille après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil. Quoique… Attrapant une veste, elle se faufila à pas de loups jusqu'au sous-sol, passant près de Giannini ronflant de toutes ses forces avant d'arriver à la pièce tant convoitée. Lorsqu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à se péter les yeux et le poignet sur de la paperasse, c'était toujours là qu'elle venait._

_Le nez dans le dos d'un Mosca, Spanner ne réagit pas tout de suite à la présence de Tsuna, qui alla s'asseoir contre un mur en piquant au passage une sucette. Néanmoins, il ne montra pas le moindre signe de surprise quand il se tourna, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant sa peau._

_- Yo, Vongola._

_La jeune femme sourit doucement avant de tapoter le sol à côté d'elle. Sans un mot mais aussi souriant qu'elle, il se débarrassa de ses outils, vint se placer à l'endroit désigné et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la laissant mettre sa tête dans son cou. En quelques minutes seulement, après avoir bavardé sur le ton du murmure, Tsunayuki s'endormit contre Spanner avec le même sourire aux lèvres._

- Wahou, soupira Uni, Tsuna-chan a vraiment de la chance…

- « Spanner : ami proche très protecteur avec elle » ? fit Chrome en penchant la tête.

- Hahi ! Noté ! Je crois que le prochain est…

- Irie Shôichi, confirma I-Pin.

_C'était la énième fois que Shôichi s'endormait devant son ordi. Tsuna sourit en entrant dans le laboratoire, habituée à cette scène quotidienne, avait de se mettre au boulot._

_Sans un bruit (même s'il bavait allègrement, preuve incontestable de son inconscience), elle rangea le bureau, mit les machines en veille et posa une veste sur les épaules du rouquin après lui avoir enlevé ses lunettes._

_Elle sourit avec douceur avant d'embrasser ses boucles…_

- Kawaii, commenta Uni d'un ton rêveur.

- « Shôichi : fan total de Tsuna depuis le problème du futur, sans compter qu'elle a toujours un mot gentil pour lui », récita Chrome d'une traite.

- Maintenant, il y a les personnes plus éloignées de la _famiglia_, souligna Haru. Hahi ! Il était proche de Tsuna-chan, tout à l'heure !

_Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe. La jeune Decima avait annoncé à ses Gardiens qu'elle prenait une heure pour se détendre dans le domaine autour du manoir. La fin d'après-midi approchait et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger. Tenant la main de son ami, elle la serra un peu plus fort quand une rafale de vent vint secouer leurs cheveux._

_- Basil, déclara-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains, j'ai une faveur à te demander._

_Le jeune homme, surpris, tourna la tête en direction de la mafieuse._

_- Je voudrais que tu deviennes mon conseiller externe une fois que mon père prendra sa retraite._

_- Mais enfin, Tsuna ! protesta-t-il tout en sachant qu'elle avait sans doute mûri sa décision. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais les compétences ou la puissance nécessaire à ce poste. Je suis encore très jeune et-_

_Le regard chargé d'émotion qu'elle lui lança le coupa en plein élan._

_- Je ne voudrais de personne d'autre que toi à ce poste, Basil, chuchota-t-elle. _

La japonaise fut à nouveau submergée par une effusion de sang, imitée par Chrome, impassible.

- Kawaii-desu ! baragouina-t-elle en écrivant sur la feuille. « Basil : Deuxième meilleur ami de Tsuna, il est tout désigné pour devenir son conseiller. »

- Ça ira, tempéra Uni. Maintenant, un autre gros poisson. Ou devrais-je parler de cheval ?

_La journée avait été éprouvante. Tsuna avait dû parlementer avec plusieurs _famiglias_ alliés afin de conclure un accord sur certaines villes sous la protection des Vongola, assistée des Cavallone. Dino avait défendue vaillamment celle qu'il appelait sa « petite sœur », fascinée de voir à quel point elle prenait son rôle au sérieux et tant cela lui allait bien._

_Il lui ouvrit la porte de la berline devant les raccompagner au manoir Vongola avec galanterie sous le regard amusé de Romario._

_- Mademoiselle…_

_Elle sourit, le rouge aux joues, avant de monter après avoir murmuré un "merci" fatigué. Il la suivit et s'installa avant de s'attacher. A peine la voiture avait démarré qu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Tsunayuuki venait de s'endormir à l'abri des regards, sous la seule protection de Dino. Le cheval ailé sourit et entoura ses épaules de son bras avant de fermer les yeux à son tour._

- Mmmmh, « Dino : grand frère de substitution qui la tire toujours de mauvais pas », articula Uni en passant un mouchoir à la japonaise.

Haru nota et elles soupirèrent toutes.

- On n'y échappera pas, hein ? demanda celle-ci.

- Nan, acquiesça la chinoise. C'est problématique…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura la princesse. Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront et puis, ils passeront l'éponge puisque j'étais avec vous…

Moui, c'était pas dit que les Sept plus Fort allaient pardonner ça facilement.

- On a déjà fait Reborn, qui va prendre, cette fois ? demanda la japonaise.

_Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa forme humaine, Fon ne s'en alla pas tout de suite. Il resta quelques jours chez les Sawada, en profitant pour nouer des liens avec la famille de Tsuna. Le troisième jour, celle-ci trouva d'ailleurs que la maison était particulièrement calme. Dévalant la moitié de l'escalier comme chaque matin après avoir loupé la première marche, quelqu'un la rattrapa au dernier moment avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le plancher._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix à son oreille._

_La jeune fille rougit intensément lorsqu'elle vit qui l'avait rattrapé. Fon, avec un tablier sur son habituel habit rouge, apparemment en pleine préparation du déjeuner. Sentant une odeur ressemblant à celle d'un plat un peu trop cuit, il l'entraîna par la main dans la cuisine._

_- Zut, j'espère que rien n'a cramé !_

_La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment face à cette vision étonnante, rire auquel se joignit bientôt celui du chinois._

I-Pin resta pendant dix minutes avec les yeux dans le vague, totalement dans les nuages.

- Bon, reprit Chrome en essuyant la bave qui avait coulé le long de son menton. « Fon : ami proche de Tsuna, elle est toujours plus souriante quand il est là. »

- Le suivant, décréta Uni en essayant de cacher la couleur qui envahissait ses joues.

_C'était au moins la dixième fois dans la journée que Reborn frappait sans remord son collègue du nuage, sous les yeux effarés de Tsuna. A la onzième fois, horrifiée de voir que Skull peinait à se relever, elle se mit devant lui._

_- Attends, Reborn ! Il ne t'a rien fait, cette fois ! s'écria la jeune fille._

_Le bébé la dévisagea un instant avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête._

_- Téméraire mais inutile, Dame-Tsuna, gazouilla l'Arcobaleno. C'est mon larbin, tout comme toi. Je peux le frapper dès qu'il fait une bêtise, c'est-à-dire dès qu'il ouvre la bouche._

_- C'est-_

_- Reborn, comment peux-tu dire ça à ma Princesse ?!_

_Le cascadeur s'était redressé, animé par une énergie nouvelle. Il s'inclina avec respect devant une mafieuse ébahie par le retournement de situation._

_- Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir remarqué votre grandeur auparavant, Princesse, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir pris ma défense face à ce tyran !_

_Après avoir surmonté sa surprise, Tsuna sourit avec gentillesse, une légère rougeur couvrant ses joues._

- Oui, murmura Uni, c'est vrai qu'il ferait un candidat potentiel.

- Je dirais ça, babilla I-Pin. « Skull : elle le protège toujours de Reborn donc il lui a juré allégeance en tant que chevalier. »

- Je dirais plutôt Don Quichotte…

Ses amies regardèrent Chrome sans comprendre, n'ayant pas suffisamment de culture européenne pour voir la référence. L'illusionniste soupira avant d'annoncer le dernier suspect.

- Et pas le moindre, vu comment il s'est comporté avec elle en arrivant…

_La jeune femme sortait de sa salle de bain, encore dégoulinante d'eau malgré son peignoir, lorsqu'elle aperçut une tête blonde familière dépasser de l'accoudoir de son canapé._

_- HIIII ! Colonnello ! cria-t-elle en retournant se planquer en vitesse. Je sors de la douche._

_Il éclata de rire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil._

_- Désolé mais c'est l'heure, dépêche-toi, fit-il en tirant la langue. Kora !  
_

_- Tsss…_

_Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittaient tous les deux le manoir Vongola pour faire un tour en ville. Seuls. Depuis le râteau que lui avait balancé Lal, c'était leur petit rituel : une fois par mois, ils allaient se promener tous les deux, prendre un café et discuter. Bien sûr, l'endroit était sécurisé et tous les deux se baladaient toujours avec leurs armes respectives mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se détendre. Elle, souriante dans une robe au motif floral et lui, délaissant son uniforme pour un habit de ville plus discret. On avait plusieurs fois fait la réflexion qu'ils ressemblaient à un couple et la seule réponse fut un fard monumental de Tsunayuuki._

_Oui, avec Colonnello, elle se sentait elle-même._

- « Colonnello : Ami proche qu'elle adore, elle a réussi à lui faire oublier Lal Mirch », scanda Haru. Hahi ! Je suppose qu'il est temps de délibérer ?

Les quatre amies échangèrent un regard avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Commençons.

* * *

**Et voilà ! la partie la plus intéressante (selon moi) est terminée. Maintenant, grande question : MAIS QUI EST LE PÈRE ?! xD eh bien, ça dépendra de l'humeur de l'auteur. Elle a bien travaillé ou fait des scènes pouvant être le début d'un sorbet au citron (miam !) avec les principaux concurrents. Ah, elle aime bien la Varia, ne tapez pas parce qu'ils n'ont fait qu'une apparition éclair.**

**Bon, vous avez compris, votre avis rentre beaucoup en compte.  
**

**Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue avec la vérité ENFIN dévoilée.  
**

**A vos claviers, mesdemoiselles ! Et à la prochaine x3  
**


	5. Acte final

**Alors, en premier lieu, je suis désolée de vous annoncer que la douche est une source géniale d'inspiration. Et que j'ai été contaminée par le sadisme d'un certain auteur que je ne nommerais pas... Bref, j'étais tiraillée entre plusieurs choix.**

**Laissez-moi juste vous dire que la fin ne sera pas DU TOUT celle que j'avais prévu au début.  
**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Les quatre amies échangèrent un regard avant de prendre une grande inspiration.**

**- Commençons.**

Pas si loin de là, dans un sous-sol mal éclairé, une machine suspecte dégagea de la fumée avant d'ouvrir une porte pour dévoiler son contenu. Un certain scientifique ricana en observant son chef d'œuvre, satisfait. La fête allait pouvoir commencer…

* * *

Quelques longues heures plus tard, tout le monde fut réuni dans le salon par les enquêteuses.

- Cela ne ressemble-t-il pas affreusement à un roman d'Agatha Christie ? murmura Basil à Colonnello, qui haussa les épaules.

Les mafieux étaient tous assis sur des fauteuils ou des sièges éparpillés un peu partout, les enquêteuses restaient debout, des documents entachés de rouge (du sang ?) à la main tandis que Tsunayuki et Reborn s'installaient sur un canapé. Çà et là, des serveurs assignés à la famille circulaient pour leur proposer des apéritifs, du café ou des tisanes. Le tueur à gages s'empara de son expresso avec un sourire étrangement carnassier et invita Haru ainsi que ses associées à leur témoigner la conclusion d'un geste de la main.

La japonaise rougit intensément devant autant de monde, tenta de se cacher derrière Chrome, renonça à cause du trident sorti de nulle part, puis pris une grande inspiration.

- Hahi ! Bonsoir à tous ! s'écria la jeune fille. Moi, Haru Miura, je vais vous annoncer, après délibération, quel est le suspect numéro un de cette affaire.

Elle rougit, blêmit, se tortilla dans tous les sens en cherchant apparemment un moyen de fuir. Son malaise était clairement visible, néanmoins, l'impatience de Iemitsu l'était bien plus. L'illusionniste glapit, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre une porte de sortie vivante, et annonça enfin leur résultat.

- Le-le suspect numéro 1 est… Re-Re-Reborn !

Un ange passa. Une ribambelle de regards scruta l'homme au fédora qui, étrangement, ne paraissait pas plus inquiet que ça. Même si le père de son ancienne élève bouillonnait non loin de lui avec l'intention évidente de lui faire subir des tortures exotiques. Le dernier Arcobaleno du Soleil finit par soupirer et se leva.

- Reborn, grogna le chef du CEDEF d'une voix rauque, j'espère qu'elles se trompent lourdement. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? répliqua l'intéressé. Tu vas me mettre en pièces ? J'en doute.

Il posa un regard amusé sur Tsuna, qui n'avait pas non plus bronché, avant de se reporter à son expresso. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, il finit sa tasse avant de la poser sur une table basse.

- Mettons ça au clair : je ne mélange pas travail et amour. Je n'aurais donc jamais approché Tsuna… Pas dans ce but-là en tout cas, termina-t-il en se rappelant un souvenir assez _cuisant_.

Reborn soupira derechef avant d'arborer une expression sadique qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il leva le bras, pointant du doigt une personne dans la foule.

- Comme l'a noté Haru dans son rapport…

- Hahi ?! Comment l'as-tu lu ? le coupa la Japonaise.

- Je suis le meilleur, énonça simplement le tueur à gages. Je disais, comme l'a noté Haru dans son rapport, je suis le confident et l'homme de confiance de Tsuna. De toute façon, si elle ne veut pas parler de ses problèmes, elle sait très bien ce qui lui arrive.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

- Je peux donc affirmer, sans me tromper, que le coupable est…

Son index s'arrêta sur quelqu'un.

- Cet homme ! termina magistralement celui au fédora.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde se retourna aussitôt. Pour tomber des nues face à…

- Un serveur ? s'étrangla Mukuro. Un simple serveur ?

L'intéressé, qui s'apprêtait à retourner en cuisine chercher un expresso pour Reborn, se stoppa net tandis qu'un sourire aussi sincère qu'embarrassé étirait ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, déclara-t-il simplement, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à être présenté de cette façon !

Avant que Iemitsu, Colonnello et quelques Gardiens surprotecteurs au possible ne lui sautent à la gorge tous en même temps, un toussotement résonna pendant le blanc qui suivit la phrase incongrue du futur papa. Verde, visiblement agacé, se leva à son tour et sortit un ebook pour en faire défiler le contenu sur l'écran géant que contenait la salle.

- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de donner des explications, se rengorgea le scientifique. Personne n'a remarqué le fait que je ne viendrais certainement pas pour le plaisir. Je vois que l'intelligence des Vongola se révèle être infiniment inférieure à la mienne et-

Le regard glacial du père de la Decima le poussa à abréger son petit discours.

- … Toujours est-il qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à cela, termina-t-il en affichant le plan d'une étrange machine sur la télévision.

- Je vois mal comment cette chose pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce misérable herbivore, siffla Kyôya en dégainant ses tonfas.

Le compagnon de Tsuna eut un rire nerveux, faisant monter la tension d'un cran, avant de jeter un regard sérieux à la mafieuse.

- Je pense qu'il est temps, non ?

La Decima Vongola fronça le nez, indécise, avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête en direction de Chrome. L'illusionniste sourit d'un air étrangement satisfait, puis, elle fit tournoyer son trident. Un bruissement survint, écho aux chapes de fumée indigo qui s'échappaient du corps du serveur.

- Qu'est-ce que-

La salle fut brièvement aveuglée, laissant le temps au jeune homme de se redresser pour prendre un air plus digne que ce qu'il affichait auparavant (il n'avait pas trop de mal, en même temps…). Lorsque l'illusion fut dissipée, il y eut diverses réactions. Les Gardiens, qui avaient sauté sur leurs pieds dans l'optique de faire passer l'envie au serveur de s'approcher de leur boss, manquèrent de tomber par terre. Les Arcobaleno, au contraire, se levèrent aussitôt, blêmes. La Varia ne bougea pas, bien que Levi soit en manque d'air. Byakuran éclata de rire.

- C'est bizarre, commenta Nana au milieu de ce raffut, il me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais qui ?...

Reborn, qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire, éclaira les incultes qui n'avait pas reconnu la personne en question.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter l'homme qui se tient devant vous : Vongola premier du nom, Vongola Primo ! s'exclama le tueur à gages d'un ton théâtral.

De nouveau, un ange passa.

- Vongola…

- Primo ?!

Une vague de murmures et d'exclamations secoua la salle jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Foudre, furieux de se voir relégué au second plan, ne hurle dans un micro sorti de nulle part.

- SILENCE !

Deux évanouissements et trois décès de tympans plus tard, il put reprendre la parole.

- Comme je le disais avant qu'on (il jeta un regard mauvais à la Gardienne de la Brume) ne m'interrompe grossièrement, il y a une explication logique à tout cela.

Des schémas défilèrent sans que personne n'y comprenne rien. Ou presque. Spanner, bouche bée, en laissa tomber sa sucette, tandis que Shôichi se frottait les yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- … Vous avez réussi à faire ça ? bredouilla ce dernier.

- En effet, se radoucit Verde. Grâce à la coopération de la Decima, j'ai eu accès à une technologie très avancée qui m'a permis, après de longs mois de recherches, de matérialiser le Vongola Primo. C'est la seule et unique raison qui m'a motivé pour ce déplacement. Comme si j'avais le temps de me consacrer à de telles mondanités ! renifla-t-il.

- Et puis, ajouta Reborn, je sais être très convaincant.

Il laissa son collègue grommeler avant d'échanger un regard avec le prédécesseur de Tsunayuki.

_- Tsuna ? appela une voix. Tsuna !_

_La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, grognant de mécontentement._

_- Encore cinq minutes…_

_Elle sentit un poids sur son matelas et ouvrit donc un peu les yeux, s'attendant un trouver un bébé tenant à la main Léon-pistolet. A la place, ce fut Reborn sous forme adulte à quelques centimètres de son visage qui acheva de la réveiller._

_- Lève-toi, Tsuna, chuchota le tueur. Sinon, je vais trouver une autre raison de te garder couchée…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un coup aussi soudain que violent, venant apparemment de derrière lui, qui l'envoya voler dans un mur. Il se redressa prestement avant de se figer. Tsuna, à présent bien réveillée, tentait de retenir Vongola Primo de l'étriper sur place. Vongola Primo, portant négligemment une serviette autour de la taille, sortant sans doute de la salle de bain. Il déglutit, pas certain de comprendre ce qui se passait._

_- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication, Tsunayuki, souffla Reborn en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui, brillant de fureur, de Giotto._

Heureusement, le temps des disputes était vite passé. L'absurdité de la situation (franchement, s'enticher de son ancêtre dont la demeure principale est une bague mafieuse ?) s'était tassée, laissant place à une évidence toute simple : ils étaient amoureux. Vraiment amoureux. Au point que la Decima se retrouva incapable de rester en place lorsque son cher et tendre repartait dans sa bague. Rapidement agacé, Reborn avait contacté Verde pour qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème. Une fois la surprise passée, le scientifique s'était mis au travail avec courage, curieux de voir ce que ce genre d'expériences pouvait donner : après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tente de matérialiser un esprit ! La fête des dix-huit ans était arrivée et, avec elle, le problème du test de grossesse. L'Arcobaleno de la Foudre n'avait pas encore réussi à finaliser totalement ses recherches, butant sur une équation à la complexité affolante. Celui du Soleil avait donc gagné du temps (malgré les protestations étouffées de son ancienne élève), à la fois pour que le père s'explique avec la Decima mais également pour que Verde termine sa machine. De son côté, Chrome avait été mise au courant avant la cérémonie pour créer une illusion discrète sur Giotto : il avait ainsi pu passer inaperçu et circuler dans le manoir Vongola en tant que serveur.

D'où la scène ahurissante qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Iemitsu, tiraillé entre son devoir de père et de mafieux, tenta de sauter par la fenêtre afin de mettre fin au dilemme, imité par Gokudera. Xanxus renversa une table, beugla qu'il voulait de la tequila, puis partit en cuisine accompagné de ses subordonnés. Haru et Uni se vidaient de leur sang dans un coin. Nana fit la connaissance de son futur gendre avec un grand sourire. Byakuran avala son sachet de marshmallows après avoir tapé gentiment sur les têtes du mécanicien et de son ami, toujours en mode bug. Les Gardiens vidèrent tous leurs verres cul sec. Décidément, la Decima Vongola n'avait pas fini de leur en faire voir !

* * *

C'est ainsi que, après la naissance d'un adorable poupon que l'on nomma Tsunayoshi (idée conjointe de Haru, Uni et Chrome), le Primo et la Decima Vongola organisèrent un mariage gigantesque. Tout était parfait : les mêmes invités qu'à l'anniversaire, une robe magnifique, un banquet succulent, le manoir décoré pour l'occasion…

Bref, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Daemon Spade ne débarque en plein milieu de la cérémonie, un petit objet bien reconnaissable à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Chrome se ratatina sur sa chaise, détournant le regard. Tsunayuki et Giotto soupirèrent de concert avant d'éclater de rire. Et ça recommençait !

* * *

**Rangez les tomates, dégainez vos reviews ! Je suis contente de terminer cette fiction, un peu crack, totalement loufoque, et m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux anonymes. Je ne fais pas dans l'inceste, d'habitude, mais bon : avec 10 générations de différence, tout ce qu'ils ont en commun, c'est le physique...**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout !  
**


End file.
